Season 7
Season 7 of American series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired airing on FOX television network. About Before they trade in their flip-flops for full-time jobs, the friends of Beverly Hills 90210 dive into their senior year of college for a final lap. Watch as Brandon, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Val and Clare battle natural disasters, confront personal demons and discover that old flames never burn out. From Donna losing her virginity and Kelly's shocking pregnancy to David's struggle with mental illness and a frightening hostage situation on the C.U. campus, surviving their senior year will be the toughest test they've faced yet. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold Special Guest Stars :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh ("Spring Breakdown") :Brenda and Brandon's father :Jamie Walters as Ray Pruit ("Lost In Las Vegas") :Donna's ex-boyfriend :Jill Novick as Tracy Gaylian (21 episodes) :A reporter at Campus TV who Brandon likes :Dalton James as Mark Reese (12 episodes) :The manager of Campus TV, who starts dating Kelly :Joseph Gian as Kenny Bannerman (9 episodes) :Valerie's new fling who turns out to be married :Kane Picoy as Tom Miller (7 episodes) :Valerie's high school best friend and ex-boyfriend :June Lockhart as Celia Martin (3 episodes) :Donna's paternal grandmother :Tony Todd as Dr. Julius Tate ("If I Had A Hammer") :Ron Duguay as Himself ("Face-Off") :Cam Neely as Himself ("Face-Off") :The Cardigans as Themselves ("Graduation Day: Part 2") :Roy Gaines as Himself :Kerri Strug as Herself :Donna Lewis as Herself Recurring cast :Dan Gauthier as Dick Harrison (7 episodes) FAMILY :Nicholas Pryor as Milton Arnold (9 episodes) :Clare's father and CU chancellor :Michael Durrell as John Martin (8 episodes) :Donna's father :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver (8 episodes) :David's father :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (7 episodes) :Donna's mother :Randy Spelling as Ryan Sanders (4 episodes) :Steve's younger half-brother :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (3 episodes) :Kelly's mother :Christine Belford as Samantha Sanders (3 episodes) :Steve's mother :Erica Yohn as Adele Silver (3 episodes) :David's paternal grandmother :Ruth Livier as Joy Taylor (3 episodes) :Kelly's newly discovered younger half-sister :Travis Wester as Austin Sanders (3 episodes) :Steve's younger half-brother :Caroline Lagerfelt as Sheila Silver ("If I Had A Hammer") :David's mother Guest starring :Greg Vaughan as Cliff Yeager (6 episodes) :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz (5 episodes) :Trevor Edmond as Evan Potter (4 episodes) :Julie Parrish as Joan Diamond (3 episodes) :Sydney Coale as Dianne Bannerman (3 episodes) :Michael Stoyanov as Jimmy Gold (3 episodes) :Natalia Cigliuti as Chloe Davis (3 episodes) :Scott Paulin as Corey Randall (2 episodes) :David Bowe as Garrett Slan (2 episodes) :Maia Campbell as Mariah Murphy :Katherine Kendall as Lily Diamond :Eddie Cibrian as Casey Watkins :Charlotte Ayanna as Beth Rawlings :Amy Ryder as Linda Barnes :Kimberly Campbell as Danielle 'Danny' St. John :Julie Nathanson as Ellen Fogerty :Amy Ryder as Linda Barnes :Tricia Nickell as Gail Richenberg :Kimiko Gelman as Tammy Ishida :Allison Smith as Melanie Harold :Gregg Daniel as Dean Whitmore :Kim Morgan Greene as Dayna Sawyers :Bruce Gray as Reed Harvey :David Purdham as Conway Holland :Michael Ryan Way as Peter Malone :Grayson McCouch as Larry Lincoln :Scott Cleverdon as Neil Phillips Co-Starring :Wesley Allen Gullick as Willie (4 episodes) Trivia *This is the last season by the original creative team behind the series and, thus, can be viewed as a series finale Photos :Season 7/Gallery Episodes Category:Seasons